in recent years, in terms of reduction of the fuel consumption and environmental protection, some work machines such as an excavator and the like are of electrically driven type that are driven by electric power. For example, the electric work machine disclosed in Patent Literature 1 can be supplied with power from the outside by a cable and driven by such power supplied from the outside to carry out the operation of excavation and the like at a mine and a quarry.